Itachi
Itachi is a onara fighter from Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X. She seems to be a hybrid between a weasel and a human and her concept is based off the Japanese Kamaitachi which is a weasel with sickle arms that rides on whirlwinds. She shares concepts with the Kamaitachi, by being one of the fastest characters in the game, looking like a weasel, using air as a weapon (farting but still) and using curved sickles as weapons. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, she is a rushdown character, using fast melee moves to do quick damage and give her foe little time to react. She has really good combos as well. Her notable attacks are fast, long range dagger lunges that use her farts to push her through the air, teleporting within silent fart clouds, a long range leap attack that doubles as a command grab if landed and a flame fart attack that can be used for pressure and protection. She however lacks high damage, and is tied with Luce, Silk and Great Magician for lowest health among all characters in the game. Personality Itachi seems to be a very devoted and serious person, as she fights with upmost consentration but you can see the younger side of her where she gets embarrassed from blowing a hole through her shorts from farting too hard. She also has a rather peculiar side to her when being forced to fart from various moves or having her butt sucked on Great Magican's eel as she seems to be enjoying those attacks. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Itachi strikes a pose. Increases super gauge , however not as much as others due to the fast animation. Katon Peach ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D (← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Itachi attacks with a butt bump followed by a flame induced fart. Short range but can push Itachi and her foe back. Flame duration extends with repeated button presses. Momo Love Incense → ↓ ↘ + A,S or D ( ↘ + Q,W or E for simple commands) If used with A or S, Itachi slides forward a short distance butt first. If used with D, she leaps almost fully across the screen butt first at an arc. If the move connects she farts in the foe's face. The D version can catch in the air. Can be blocked. Kamaitachi ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Itachi farts and uses that force to propel her with a dagger slice. Can be chained into itself twice and can be done in the air. A version sends her forward. S version sends her slightly upwards. If shes in the air she goes slightly downwards. D version sends her steeply upwards. If shes in the air she goes steeply downwards. Poison Mist ↓ ↓ + A,S or D (↓ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Itachi teleports after a short delay. She reappears slightly in the air. A teleports her in front of the foe. S teleports her behind the foe. D teleports her far behind the foe. Peach Wind Burst Wave ↓ ↙ ←↓ ↙ ← + D (← + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Itachi rushes butt first then farts on the foe three times. Does high damage. Nimpo and Atom ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← + D (↓ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Itachi pushes then lets go a constipated massive fart that blows a hole in her shorts. Does extreme damage. Has horrible recovery if blocked. Gale Killed ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D (→ + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Itachi slices forward with her dagger, plants her butt on the foe then farts several times before letting out one last big fart. Does high damage. Trivia * According to her 2D Fighter Maker info, Itachi is 15 years old. * Itachi is mostly based off of the Japanese yokai, the Kamaitachi. * Despite both being ninjas, she doesnt seen to have a special intro with Momoka. * Itachi is tied with Luce and Silk for the lowest health of all characters in the game at 270. * Itachi is one of the only two characters that seem to enjoy being forced to fart by various grabs and Great Magician"s Eel attack, with the other girl being Tepet. = Category:Characters